In the Internet of Things (IoT) significant effort has been invested for service nodes advertising availability for communications, for example, by transmitting an advertisement of uniform resource locations (URLs) on which they may be reached. However, there is a lack of anonymity for users, user equipment (UE), and the service nodes.